wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mau's Cat: The Anime
Mau's Cat: The Anime Mau's Cat: The Anime is an anime written by, produced, and starring Mau's Cat: The Anime. Episode List Episode 1: Mau's Cat: The Anime Returns!? The First Appearance of Mau's Cat: The Anime!! A garbage bin and a pair of lint elope in the night, conceiving Mau's Cat: The Anime. Mau's Cat: The Anime obtains super powers by paying taxes regularly. Episode 2: A New Rival!! The Free-Style Dancing Tournament!!? A shadowy figure appears before Mau's Cat: The Anime, demanding tax money. Mau's Cat: The Anime finds out there is no Free-Style Dancing tournament in the area and decides go to bed. Episode 3: The Sacred Energy!! A New Transformation?? This episode is told through the point of view of Mau's Cat: The Anime's neighbor, Mau's Cat: The Anime's Neighbor. Mau's Cat: The Anime's Neighbor falls down a flight of stairs and both legs have to be amputated. Episode 4: Fiery Battle!!! The King of Steel!! Mau's Cat: The Anime finds out that the oven was left on overnight. Mau's Cat: The Anime finds a new apartment. Episode 5: Forgotten Childhood?? The Truth Reborn???! The neighborhood cats become sentient and begin to develop free will. Mau's Cat: The Anime overdoses on painkillers and has to take a bath. Episode 6: The Final Battle!! Just The Beginning??!? The cast visits a hot spring and wear bikinis. Mau's Cat: The Anime gets caught spying on the girls and sustains battle damage. Episode 7: For My Friends!!? Hitler Was Right!!! Mau's Cat: The Anime falls in love. The planet only has five minutes left before it explodes. Episode 8: Smack-Whack!!! The Ultimate Attack???? Mau's Cat: The Anime's Neighbor comes back to life in time to intercept Shadow Mau's Cat: The Anime's assault. Mau's Cat: The Anime doesn't tip a waitress. Episode 9: An Important Mission!! The Three Key-Stones? Every phone in the city goes haywire. Mau's Cat: The Anime forgets to pay the electricity bill. Episode 10: Video Games!? More Like Video Lames!! Mau's Cat: The Anime becomes obsessed with watching video games on the internet. The planet only has two minutes left before it explodes. Episode 11: I Don't Understand!! There Is No Other Way??? The Earth becomes overpopulated so Mau's Cat: The Anime gets shot into space. Shadow Mau's Cat: The Anime falls down a flight of stairs and has to amputate both of Mau's Cat: The Anime's Neighbor's arms. Episode 12: Ring Ring??? Telephone?? The planet only has thiry seconds left before it explodes. Mau's Cat: The Anime's girlfriend sacrifices herself to stop The Dark Emperor from stealing cable. Episode 13: Farewell My Friends!! I'll Be Back Again??? Mau's Cat: The Anime gathers all of the planet's energy in order to pay this month's taxes. Everyone else is fine. Controversy Many of Mau's Cat: The Anime's critics cited numerous issues with the show and the person. At one point Mau's Cat: The Anime was accused of suitcase laundering, citing multiple suspicious visits to an airport near the filming location of the show. Mau's Cat: The Anime responded to these allegations in a live interview with the press occuring at Times Square. Mau's Cat: The Anime gave a lengthy speech, explaining that the charges were false and that Mau's Cat: The Anime "only wanted to love." This speech remains a poignant cornerstone of the "Mau's Cats for Cats" movement. After delivering what is widely considered to be the most influential speech of the 22nd century, Mau's Cat: The Anime was shot dead by an unknown assailant. It is widely believed that there was not one assailant, but multiple. Some evidence suggests that everyone in the audience fired a shot at Mau's Cat: The Anime. One journalist who attended the event was moved to tears, saying "first I learned how to cry, then I learned how to die." Unfortunately, the tears were bombs, and thousands more died in the event. Category:Mau Category:Events